Fix You
by tinixoxdancer
Summary: I love you, I miss you, and I'll be seeing you. RIP beautiful. Saying goodbye isn't easy. Oneshot.


**SUMMARY: I love you, I miss you, and I'll be seeing you. RIP beautiful. Saying goodbye isn't easy. One-shot.**

**When you try your best but you don't succeed  
****When you get what you want but not what you need**

This wasn't supposed to happen. Everything was fine. They were happy. He sat on the freshly packed dirt tracing his fingers over the headstone. He had been crying for what seemed like a million years and his face was streaked with tears.

**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
****Stuck in reverse**

He must've been sitting there for about 4 hours, having every moment ever spent with her run through his mind. It started raining, but he didn't leave. He couldn't bring himself to. He needed her to be there with him, like she'd always been. He needed to spend more time with her, he needed to hug her, he needed to kiss her one last time and tell her that he loved her. But most of all, he needed to say goodbye.

**And the tears come streaming down your face  
****When you lose something you can't replace**

He was still sitting there not moving, like he was in a trance when everyone found him.  
"Common, let's go to The Dot." Paige said helping him up  
He sat alone at a table looking out the window trying to imagine how this happened to them.

**When you love someone but it goes to waste  
****Could it be worse?**

He leaned his head aganist the window and watched the rain pour down outside, just like he was feeling. He tried not to cry, but it didn't work. The tears were there, stronger than before.

**Lights will guide you home  
****And ignite your bones  
****And I will try to fix you**

He thought about his last moment with her. They were laughing and joking about something no one else would find funny. Trying to make himself happy only brought more pain. He slammed his fist down on the table and everyone looked at him. _Great, now they think I'm crazy._

**And high up above or down below  
****When you're too in love to let it go**

He looked at the seat across from him and saw Paige and Marco who gave him a sad, small smile. He just turned his attention back towards the window. Paige and Marco looked at each other, worried, they'd never seen him like this before.  
"You okay, hon?" Paige asked. He tried to lie. Maybe lying to himself would make this easier. He nodded and then shook his head as the tears came rushing back.  
"Manny wouldn't want to see you like this." Marco said. He looked back at Paige and Marco then out the window again.

**But if you never try you'll never know  
****Just what you're worth**

He wiped his tears away and stood up. He walked over to the door and back into the pouring rain, with no real direction as to where he was going.  
"Wait!" He turned around to see Ashley running after him. "Look, just come back to The Dot, we won't bring it up anymore, just be there with us, please." She said looking at him with pleeding eyes. He looked away, shook his head and continued walking. He wound up back at her grave stone.

**Lights will guide you home  
****And ignite your bones  
****And I will try to fix you**

It was pretty late by the time everyone caught him. He still needed to cry, but there were no more tears. He gave up being strong. They all tried to cheer him up, but it didn't work.  
"It's late, we need to get you home." Jimmy said as Marco, Paige and Ashley bent down to get him up.  
"I can't.." He managed to get out, even though it was barely audible. He hung my head down.  
"Hon, this isn't healthy. You're going to get sick." Paige said rubbing his back. He didn't say anything.  
"Staying here isn't going to bring her back." Ashley said looking at him with concerned eyes.  
"You need rest, you've been here all day, you're probably emotionally and physically drained. Let's get you home." Marco said while he and Paige wrapped his arms around their shoulders. He started walking for a bit before turning around.

**Tears stream down your face  
****when you lose something you cannot replace  
****Tears stream down your face  
****And I**

He walked back over to Manny's grave and sat down.  
"You need to say goodbye." Emma told him.  
"I can't..." He whispered feeling tears come back.  
"Yes, you can. You need to or it's not going to get any better." Ashley said  
"She was my best friend, you don't think this is hard on me? She wouldn't want us to be upset about it. Not like this. She'd want us to go on with our lives as much as possible." Emma said coking back tears.  
"I'm not ready..."  
"I know it's hard, but life never asks what you want, sometimes it doesn't give like it takes." Marco said  
"We'll be waiting over at the tree. If you're not done in five minutes, we're bringing you home and you can come back tomorrow." Jimmy said as everyone walked away  
He sat in silence for a few moments before taking a breath and closing his eyes. The tears returned and he tried to speak but it wasn't coming out as anything besides sobs. They started walking back over to him. He wiped his eyes and traced her name.  
"I love you.." He whispered  
"Common, it's time.." Marco said as we once again headed for the gates of the graveyard. He didn't even move two feet before turning around. He bent down, kissed his fingers and ran them over her name for the millionth time that day.

**Tears stream down your face  
****I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
****Tears stream down your face  
****And I**

"Rest in peace, beautiful..." He said, finally getting his voice to a whisper. "I love you, I miss you, and I'll be seeing you...save a seat up there for me..." He took a deep breath, stood up, and walked back to his house. But not before giving one last look to the graveyard. "Goodbye..." He said with more tears coming.

**Lights will guide you home  
****And ignite your bones  
****And I will try to fix you**

Craig looked up to the night sky and with tears still running down his face, he gave a sad, soft smile. _There's one more star in the sky..._

**A/N: R&R...Be honest.**


End file.
